


Morrigan's Mate

by psychobexar



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobexar/pseuds/psychobexar
Summary: Soteria, a member of Thesan's court, a Peregryn, met The Morrigan when Rhysand's Inner Circle visited after the War Against Hybern.  Soteria was the second to Thesan's lover, who was the Captain of Thesan's aerial legion of Peregryns.That night, the mating bond between Soteria and Morrigan snapped into place. Morrigan, conflicted and stubborn, leaves with Rhys and Feyre the next morning, with a letter left on Soteria's bed to meet her in the High Lord of The Night Court's cabin. On the note was a map, giving her instructions to get there.





	1. 1

Soteria laid in bed in wait for the pounding she knew she was going to get from her Captain. Gael, the captain, and the High Lord's lover. She shook away the thought of them together and rolled over, toward the sunlight that streamed through her slightly parted curtains. She bumped into a body. A warm, male body. Soteria groaned softly as she recalled her festivities from the night before, which included, but was not limited to, taking this Night Court visitor to bed. His name was Azriel. 

They had met the night before when Azriel had gone out for an evening stroll in the city. Soteria remembered the feeling of his scarred hands on her feathered wings, and the way he had roared when she touched his membranous ones, so loud that it burst through the shield she always had around her quarters. She remembered feeling his mouth on her, his perfect cupid's bow dragging across her stomach as she was splayed on her back, wings exposed and flushed out at her sides. She even remembered the feeling of him inside her. She shook the thought out of her head so that she wouldn't be tempted to relive last night.

Soteria groaned again. This time, it woke Azriel. He stirred, turned towards her and snaked his arms around her waist. His front against her back and wings, he snuggled his face into her hair and shoulder. The late morning light was filling her home. 

"Azriel, you need to go. You'll be late for the meeting." Soteria said as she flipped over so that they were facing each other. She kissed his nose, his cupid's bow lips, his cheeks. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes. Oh, his eyes were spectacular. Gilded with shadows, his hazel eyes flickered with warmth before returning to his unreadable mask. "Az- don't do that with me." Soteria pleaded. She kissed his eyelids after he closed them, and when he opened them, he laid himself bare for her.

She could see into his soul. A broken stallion, that's what he was. Obedient, loyal, but won't take your shit. He was dark, elegant, classically beautiful. He was the loveliest soul, loveliest creature she had ever seen. She told him so, and he chuckled dryly.

Azriel played with her dark brown hair, twisting it between his fingers so it curled. His skin was lighter than hers but still tanned. Soteria, with her ashy complexion, looked out of place among all the gold of the Dawn Court.

Sitting up, Soteria checked her large grandfather clock. She had slept in too late. She hopped out of bed, curses spewing from her lips. Azriel chuckled again and kicked off the covers so his naked body was uncovered and displayed for her to see. Soteria's cheeks burned beet red.

Naked as well, Soteria flitted around her bedroom, adorning skin tight fighting leathers, not too unlike the ones that Azriel had worn. Both warriors, both gentle like they shouldn't be. Both roses on the inside.

Once she was dressed, Soteria gave Azriel a chaste kiss on the forehead before jumping out her open window. As she fell, she saw Azriel's upper half of his body poke out of the window. Hands cupped around his mouth, "You're insane!" he shouted down at her.

Waiting until the last possible second, Soteria flared her wings and they caught on the wind, making her soar. She flew above her beloved Dawn Court, all the way up to Thesan's private residence. The palace cut into the sunstone mountain.

Not a minute later, a dark mass joined her in the sky. Azriel, fully dressed, hickies hidden by his leathers, flew beside her, his grin the most beautiful she had seen.

"What're you doing?" she yelled over the wind. Azriel just held his hand out for her to take. He pulled her to him, cradled her to his chest and flew them the rest of the way to the diplomatic entrance of the palace. Another Peregryn was waiting for them outside of the door, where five others were standing by him. She realized a second too late that it was Gael, her captain. "Shit shit shit." she murmured as they landed. Cheeks red and hair windblown, they struck the ground on their feet hard. Rhysand rolled his eyes at Azriel, as did the other Illyrian, Cassian. The firedrake, Amren, merely grinned at Soteria, looking like a mountain cat stalking its prey. Azriel let go of Soteria and joined his Inner Circle. Feyre, the High Lady of the Night Court, gave Soteria a warm smile. She grimaced back as Gael slapped her between her wings.

"I should clip you for the stunt you just pulled," he whispered to her. Her face grew pale. Knowing Gael, she wouldn't be surprised if the next day she woke up without wings.

"There'll be no need for that," Feyre said, shadows of wings appearing at her back. Rhysand simply took her hand, and they slowly disappeared. "Now I suggest you leave the girl alone. Azriel and she are excused for their lateness, and I'm sure she's scolded herself enough without you adding to it." Soteria blinked at the High Lady.

"My apologies, Lady," Gael ground out. His sun-kissed skin glinted with a sheen of sweat as they stood outside. "Shall we enter the palace, now that everyone is here?" Rhysand and Feyre nodded, and Gael opened the doors. Rhysand and Feyre entered after Gael, and then Cassian and the golden blonde, then the firedrake, and lastly Azriel. The spymaster gave Soteria a wink before she took up the back. Soteria tucked her wings behind her back neatly, letting the sun warm her dark skin as she walked inside.

The doors closed behind her, and she gave surly nods to the other guards stationed in the entryway. She yearned to touch Azriel's wings as he walked in front of her, wanted to kiss the sides of his neck and his chest, and just everywhere. She wanted him but now was not the time. Thesan sat on a couch, and Gael took the seat next to him. Feyre and Rhysand took the couch opposite Thesan and Gael, while the golden blonde, Morrigan, took the seat beside Feyre, and Amren on Rhysand's side. Cassian and Azriel were to remain standing. Soteria stood by the door to the other meeting rooms.

Feyre was eyeing Azriel and Soteria carefully, looking between the two of them. Azriel's face was a mask of indifference. No emotion other than boredom showed in his expression. Feyre turned her gaze to Soteria. She tried and failed to see any hint of emotion on Soteria's face as well. She was almost as good as Azriel. 

Soteria kept her gaze away from the High Lady, and instead settled hers on the Illyrian next to Azriel, Cassian. Out of the corner of her eye, Soteria saw Azriel's eyebrow twitched as she stared at Cassian. She then turned her gaze to Azriel, who had hidden in his shadows. Damn Shadowsinger. 

"Azriel," The High Lady cooed. "it's rude to hide from our hosts." Reluctantly, Azriel banished the shadows and stood, back straight, in his full glory. It took Soteria's breath away _. I might actually be in love with this male_ , Soteria thought as she peered at him through her eyelashes. "And Soteria, is it?" The High Lady Feyre asked. Soteria nodded, her surprise a distant gleam in her eye. "It's rude to stare. Why don't you have someone paint a portrait of him instead?" Soteria's cheeks flamed red. 

"Feyre darling, no need to poke fun at her. I'm sure she meant no harm." Rhysand the High Lord of The Night Court drawled. "Afterall, Azriel is her lover." he let those words sink in throughout his and Feyre's Inner Circle. "She can stare at him all she wants, and he'll stare back." 

The Morrigan cleared her throat, but Soteria's eyes were on Rhysand.  _What was he playing at?_ she asked herself. Thesan gave them all a pointed look, and so began their meeting. 

***

After Thesan had left the meeting room, Soteria was ordered by Gael to follow him and her High Lord. She gave a wavering look to Azriel, who grasped her hand in his scarred one gently. "There will be a party, tonight, in the dancing hall. My friends and I will be there. Join us if you can." Soteria nodded and tugged her hand out of his hold. She followed her commander and High Lord out of the meeting room and into a hallway that led to the other gathering rooms. 

Thesan, once in the throne room, whipped around, his hand slashing at Soteria's cheek. "How dare you! Embarrassing us in front of our allies. I should have you clipped for this!" Thesan roared. Soteria flinched and hugged her arms around herself. Looking into Gael's eyes, all Soteria saw was cold. Unmoving, cold. No one in this room would save her from Thesan's wrath. 

"Thesan." called an unfamiliar voice. A voice belonging to a woman. "That's enough, don't you think? All she did was improve relationships between your court and mine." Soteria didn't dare turn around.  _It had to be one of the Night Court women, but it wasn't Feyre or Amren. Was it really The Morrigan?_ Soteria thought as Thesan's face blossomed into a red flower.

She heard more footsteps, and then she could feel his eyes on her. Azriel. He had come to her rescue. His shadows enveloped her, and she felt herself involuntarily walking towards him. His arms wrapped around her, Soteria's back to his front. The muscles in his toned chest against her slim back and wings. From her new position, she could see The Morrigan. The one she had heard the stories about. The one Gael had mentioned in the barracks so fondly. 

Azriel placed a cold hand on her stinging cheek, and when he pulled his hand away, Soteria saw blood. But it was already almost done healing, though there would surely be a scar. 

As if reading her thoughts, Thesan said, "Good, you deserve to be reminded every day of your mistake." In response, Azriel and Morrigan snarled. "If you protect her so much, care for her so much, then you take her. I have no use for her anymore." Gael's eyes widened. 

"Thesan, she's one of the only ones I trust fully in the barracks. She's indispensable. I need her here. Please, my love, do not banish her because of this. The Morrigan said it was alright, and I am inclined to believe her." Gael said, his voice thin. Soteria's eyes bore down on him as he met eyes with his lover. Thesan swished his hand. 

"Fine, she stays. But another mistake, and I'll have her wings as a trophy for my office." Thesan threatened. Gael and Soteria let out a breath of relief as Thesan left the throne room and went to his private quarters. 

"I better go with him," Gael said, his cheeks lightly warmed. Azriel reached out a scarred hand for him to shake. 

"Thank you, Gael." Azriel commended him. Morrigan nodded her thanks, and then Gael was gone. Azriel let go of Soteria and she slumped to the floor, cheek still healing. Azriel kneeled down beside her, cupping the back of her neck, a hand below her wings on her back. 

"Soteria?" Morrigan said, her voice dripping with worry and anxiety. "My name is Morrigan. You can call me Mor. We need you to stand up so you can come with us, alright?" Soteria nodded weakly. 

On shaky legs, she stood, and it was not long before Azriel scooped Soteria up into his arms. "I've got her," he said to Mor. They walked together out of the throne room, through the hallway of gathering rooms, and into the one where Feyre, Rhysand, Cassian, and Amren were waiting. 

Feyre immediately came to Azriel's side, smoothing down Soteria's hair. "I couldn't hear everything. None of us could. All I heard was Thesan shouting. What happened?" she asked Mor and Azriel. 

"He threatened t-to cut off my wings." Soteria managed to say. Her throat closed halfway through her sentence, and tears swelled in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and composed herself. "And to mount them on the wall in his office, if I make another mistake. Gael convinced him not to banish me." 

"For what? Being friendly with his allies? Sleeping with Azriel? Being late to a meeting that one of our own was late for? That's ridiculous." 

"He thinks I embarrassed his entire court. My court." Soteria croaked. Azriel looked down at her, his eyes worried and his mouth pressed into a tight line. "I've ruined my reputation, my career. I'm done for. Once the other Peregryns find out, they'll banish me from the barracks, and the other citizens will soon after that know, and then I'll never be able to find work. I'll have to leave my court. Leave my home." 

"There will always be a place in the Night Court for you," Mor said, a small smile on her plump lips. 

"Mor-" Morrigan cut Rhysand off with a hand.

"You can always stay with me," she said with finality. Azriel looked from Mor to Soteria, his eyes narrowed a centimeter. 

"Alright," was all Soteria said. 

 

 


	2. 2

Azriel set Soteria down, and though her knees wobbled, she kept her footing. She gave Azriel a weak smile and tucked her wings closer to her body. Rhysand, now with membranous wings like Azriel's and Cassian's sprouting from his back, let out a loud sigh. Mor grabbed Soteria's hand and squeezed it gently. Azriel narrowed his eyes further.

"Alright, now that that's over for the time being, who could go for some drinks?" Rhysand exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

***

In the dancing hall, even at around five pm, were many peregryns and faeries alike. Feathers fluffed against bare skin and bare skin ground against bare skin. Azriel and Rhysand and Cassian were taking shots, while the girls were dancing.

Soteria had her hands on Mor's waist, and she was a mythical creature. In the moving light, her skin glittered, her hair was bright golden, and her eyes were molten honey. Her tiny dress was riding up on her backside where it met with Soteria's front.

Soteria could feel Azriel's eyes on her and Mor, but she didn't particularly care. For she knew who she had found. As soon as she looked into Mor's eyes in the throne room, she knew.

It was like a bolt of lightning had struck her. Her entire body was writhing and tingling, and her mind was racing. She could feel Mor's hand on her shoulder, barely touching her wings. Her feathers prickled up where Mor touched them like they had a mind of their own. Her heart had started racing, her blood had started boiling in her veins, and her nerves? They had spiked. And when Mor had grabbed her hand, she could feel the world move beneath her feet. She could feel gravity move away from her. Now the only tether keeping her on the ground was Mor.

So Soteria danced. She danced and danced and danced without a care in the world. For she knew, she had found her mate. And she knew that Azriel would understand when the time came.

Finally, Feyre came over to Mor and Soteria. "What the hell are you doing?" Soteria felt Feyre's hand on her arm before she saw her, before she heard her. Feyre's mouth was close to her ear. She turned towards her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having fun with a friend." Soteria said. Mor had crossed her arms in front of her chest and was looking quizzically at Feyre and Soteria. Like she didn't already know.

"It looks like you're killing my Shadowsinger from the inside out." Feyre snarled. Mor placed her hand on Feyre's shoulder. "You hurt my family, you hurt me. And as for you, Mor, I thought you were better than that."

"Feyre, drop it. You know nothing of the situation." Mor said. "What Soteria and Azriel had was a one night stand. He has to know that she's not going to come back to The Night Court with us. She has to stay here and guard the High Lord of The Dawn Court. He has to know that." Mor told her, pulling Feyre away from Soteria. Rhysand poked at Soteria's mind, but her wall was solid. No way he was going to peek into her head. Eventually, so did Feyre. Her jab was harsher, angrier. Furious even. She jabbed and stabbed and prodded and slashed at Soteria's wall. But it held strong. There was no penetrating adamant.

"Take your filthy claws off my mind, and away from my-" Mor cut Soteria off by grabbing her by the hand and pulling her away from Feyre and the dance floor. Amren gave her a smile of gleaming sharp canines.

Mor pulled her through the rest of the crowd, and out into the streets. "I have to get back and convince Feyre some more, but you," Mor settled her hands on Soteria's face. "will be waiting for me in your bedroom. I'll be there by midnight. Leave a window open." Mor told Soteria. She gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and sped off into the dancing hall.

Soteria, for a couple hours, wandered around the city. Mostly waiting for it to get dark so she could make her way back to her quarters in the moonlight, but also waiting to see if Azriel was out and about. She knew she ought to explain to him, but she also knew that she had no idea what to say to him. So she wished he would come out of hiding, but she also wished she never saw him again. If only to make it easier on herself.

Eventually, she managed to get back to her quarters in one piece.

Window open, Soteria laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling wishfully. _What would she say to Mor?_  she asked herself as the moon came up into the sky. Making sure Mor wasn't about to come in through the window, Soteria began to undress. First, she started with her weapons. Twin peregryn blades at her thighs, one shoved into her boots. She admired them carefully before putting them away. Next, were her exterior leathers. Once those were off and in her wardrobe, she started on her underthings. Underneath was simply her panties and a thin long sleeve white shirt.

Once completely undressed, she heard someone scrambling up the side of the building. Quickly, Soteria pulled her quilt off the edge of her bed and flung it over herself. And there, in all her beauty, balanced on the windowsill, was Morrigan. Her hair was swept up into gentle braids, her makeup removed from her face. But she still looked gorgeous.

Cheeks red and eyes wide, Soteria closed the window after Mor. Hands clutching the quilt nervously, she began, "Morrigan, I'm your-"

Mor grasped her by the shoulders and pressed their lips together. It was a sweet, innocent kiss. Not hungry like the ones she'd shared with Azriel, not dominating or empowering like others she'd had. Just gentle, endearing.

"I know, we're mates," Mor said after she pulled away. "I knew the moment I saw you land with Azriel. I knew that you were going to be mine." A shiver glanced down Soteria's uncovered spine. Mor's hands shifted down to Soteria's waist. "I must admit, I thought I'd never find you." Soteria was speechless. She could barely breathe. Pulling Soteria closer, Mor slowly kissed her neck. "But I did, and now, I don't know what to do with you," Morrigan mumbled against Soteria's skin.

"I know. I don't know what to do either. There are too many options." Soteria confessed. Cheeks still blazing, she pushed herself farther away from Mor, who gave her a puzzled look. Ever so slowly, Soteria let go of the quilt, letting it drop to her old wooden flooring. "But I know what I want to do," she said, her teeth snagging at her bottom lip. Mor sucked in a shaky breath and took a good look up and down Soteria's naked body.

"I have to leave in the morning-" Mor started, but Soteria pushed her down onto the bed.

"I don't care. Just for tonight, let me pretend like I could have you all to my own." Soteria nearly begged Mor. Morrigan simply nodded, and let Soteria take over.

***

When Soteria woke up the next morning, she knew Mor was gone.

The other side of her bed was still warm from Morrigan's body, and as Soteria laid smelling Mor's hair on her pillow, she saw a note on the bedside table.

In a very elegant script was the order, "meet me here in three days time". On the lower half of the parchment, was a hand-drawn map. Directions from the border of the Night Court to what appeared to be a cabin in the mountains. At the bottom of the map, it said, "if you try to winnow, you'll be at the very border of the enchantments, so I suggest flying"

Soteria knew that if she wanted to get there in time, she'd have to leave immediately. Quickly, she put on her fighting leathers and packed a bag. She left a note to her captain stuck to her door with a dagger and left out the window.

Once Soteria was at the edge of the Dawn and Day Court, she needed to rest. Her peregryn wings were not meant for long distance flying, and as such, all the muscles in her back and wings were sore. The landing was easy, as the border between Day and Dawn was a sprawling plain with minimal trees. From there, she continued on foot. 

Through the Day Court, she went, her strong fae-like legs taking her far faster than any human. She knew from previous travels that she'd reach the Night Court by tomorrow morning if she didn't stop to sleep. And if she could get back up into the air.

After two hours of half walking, half flying, Soteria reached the forest at the Northern border of the Day Court. Inside, she knew, were many creatures like the Naga, Suriel, and other treacherous things she didn't want to have to run from. Though, she might be able to trap a Suriel and ask it a couple of questions, if it would comply with her. But she doubted she needed to worry, for she was a friend of Feyre, and Feyre was notorious for her friendship with one of the Suriel. Surely, one of its cousins or siblings would be able to help her.

Once she got into the woods, it was hard for Soteria to tell where she had come from. All the trees looked the same, all the rocks were placed in the same spot. Soteria whipped around, as she had heard a twig snap. Quickly, she flared her wings, and with a powerful pump, tried to get off the ground and into the sky. But something strong had wrapped its claws around her ankle. It was one of the Naga.

Her ankle throbbed where the Naga's claws dug deep into her skin, and she knew if she wasn't careful, it would get infected, and she'd likely die.  _Not when I've just found my mate_ , she thought. Soteria let the Naga pull her to the ground, but she already had her twin blades out. As soon as the Naga's body was close enough, she slashed at it. The Naga screeched deafeningly.

It raised its claws and lunged. Its scaled body came hurtling toward Soteria, but she was ready. Blades drawn and raised, she was a flurry of metal and feathers. Claws met blades with a  _CRASH_. The Naga, who was driven by hunger, managed to overpower Soteria. Splayed on her back, pinned to the ground, the Peregryn latched onto something in her mind. A new, strange thing at the edge of her shield. It was a bond. A bond between her and Morrigan.

Soteria clamped down onto the bond like she was biting a piece of metal to avoid screaming, and hollered through gritted teeth, "MOR HELP!"

The Naga scratched at her stomach, and Soteria could feel the blood start to pour. She screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that Mor would arrive soon. The Naga snapped at her throat, barely skimming the first layer of her skin. At that moment, Soteria moved her wings up around her body and pushed the Naga away from her. It flew back and crashed into a tree trunk. Now, Soteria had the upper hand. She struck, her blades entering the Naga's chest and skull. For the last moments of its life, the Naga tried to bite Soteria's arms.

Once the Naga had stopped moving and was clearly dead, Soteria carefully removed her blades.  _Damn_ , she thought. _I'm going to need to sharpen these._ The Naga's body slumped to the ground just when Soteria heard someone approach. "Who's there?!" Soteria shouted, blades up and ready for another fight.

"It's me." A voice said. Mor's voice. Soteria dropped her arms, letting go of her blades. They fell to the ground and stuck into the soft earth. Mor, seeing the state that Soteria was in, ran towards her and caught her as Soteria fell over. In Mor's arms, Soteria finally felt safe. Her mate had fought in the War Against Hybern, and the Great War. She could protect Soteria.

As her eyes drooped and closed, Soteria felt Morrigan winnow and say, "Just hold on. Hold on for me. I'm going to fix this. Don't you worry."


	3. 3

When Soteria woke, her whole body throbbed. Pain unlike any she had ever felt before was radiating from her ankle and stomach. Ignoring the agony of her wounds, she took in the room around her. There was paint everywhere, lovely paintings of the night sky. Of Mor's eyes. Of Azriel's. Sweltering shame came up her throat like bile. He would never forgive her. 

In the room outside of the bedroom she was in, Soteria could hear someone bustling around. Delicious smells wafted into the room, and Soteria stifled a groan as she got herself out of the bed. Limping heavily, Soteria exited the bedroom. There was a dining room table covered in an assortment of food. Soteria saw that Mor was standing at the stove. Stirring something in a large pot. Slowly Mor turned around to face Soteria, a bowl of steaming soup in her hands. A small smile illuminated Morrigan's face as she set the soup on the table. Eagerly, Soteria sat down at the table and looked down at the soup. Chicken soup with peas and corn, and little bread wafers. 

Soteria cleared her throat. "I know about faerie traditions, Morrigan." Mor's eyes dimmed slightly. "And I will gladly eat your soup." Soteria picked up the spoon in her battered right hand and started eating. As soon as the hot liquid touched her tongue, she swallowed and shoveled another spoonful into her mouth. Mor chuckled as she sat down at Soteria's side and took a roll off the table. She was picking off little pieces and tossing them into her mouth as she watched Soteria eat. 

Once Soteria had finished the soup, she grabbed some fruit and shoved them into her mouth hurriedly. "How long was I out?" she asked Mor.

"Long enough that I don't think you'll ever be full again," Mor said before she ate the rest of her bread roll. "You were unconscious for six days." 

Soteria stopped eating. "Then how am I awake and alive right now? I should be dead." Mor frowned.

"I had Feyre come and give you some of her blood." Mor could see the panic in Soteria's eyes, "Her and Rhysand are the only ones that know that you're here, aside from anyone you told." 

"I only left a note for my captain, and if Gael knows, then so does Thesan," Soteria told Mor. Mor gave her a nod and grabbed another roll. "Mother above, if Thesan knows, I'll be given a blood ruby," Soteria said with a groan. 

"Were you planning on going back to Thesna's court after this?" Mor asked her. Soteria shook her head. 

"I don't know what I was planning. I hadn't thought that far ahead. I thought, maybe you wouldn't want anyone to know, or that you'd reject our mating bond." 

Morrigan blinked at Soteria, confused. "After the night in your room, why would I reject the mating bond?" Soteria shrugged, not wanting to say. Morrigan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because you deserve better than me." Soteria breathed out. Shock was clear on Mor's face. 

"Soteria, we deserve each other. You are mine and I am yours." Mor said, her eyes stern. At that moment, Soteria felt as light as one of the feathers on her wings. Her physical pain was gone, and she wanted Mor. 

Soteria reached over and kissed Mor hungrily. Mor's hands went into Soteria's unbound hair, and Soteria's went to Morrigan's waist. Soteria pulled her closer so that Mor was sitting in Soteria's lap. Bringing their bodies closer, Soteria was trapped, a hostage in Mor's plump, pink lips. No longer in pain, Soteria picked up Mor in her arms, Mor's legs around her waist, and took them into the bedroom she had slept in. 

***

The next morning, Morrigan stayed at the cabin until Soteria woke up. Finally up and about, Morrigan opened the door of the cabin, and there was Rhysand, standing there, his power dampened as he talked with Mor. Soteria could still feel it hurtling itself against her own power, her own shields. Soteria subconsciously pushed back against Rhysand, and his shield faltered for a second. She prodded against his mental shields as she stood behind Mor. He and Morrigan talked business, about The Court of Nightmares and when their next visit would be. Soteria was only half paying attention. 

"Would you stop that?" Rhysand finally said, breaking his composure. He put two fingers to his temple. "You're giving me a headache." Soteria folded her hands behind her back and gave Rhysand a deadpan look. 

Rhysand just chuckled. "I think she's growing on me, Mor," he said to his cousin. Annoyance flooded through Soteria. Suddenly she needed to sit down. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs. 

"Soteria?" Mor said, her voice concerned. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't," Soteria wheezed. "Can't- breathe." Mor was already at her side, helping her into a dining table chair. Rhysand lifted an eyebrow at the two of them. 

"Is she alright, Mor?" he asked. 

"Obviously not, cousin," Mor hissed. 

"What attacked her, exactly?" Rhysand asked as he took a step toward her. 

"A naga." Soteria breathed. Rhysand swore under his breath.

"She could have gotten some of its rot in her wound, maybe it's infected. We should take her to a proper healer, Mor." Mor simply nodded. Rhysand quickly scooped Soteria into her arms and all three of them were out the door in minutes. Unfortunately, they had to walk all the way down until the barrier around the cabin was behind them. Rhysand winnowed into the Velaris infirmary, Madja at attention immediately, Mor beside her. 

"Set her down here," Madja ordered her High Lord. Rhysand carefully set Soteria down onto a sterilized table and left Madja to work her magic. Mor stood next to the table where Soteria lay, gripping her hand hard. "It was a Naga, correct?" Morrigan didn't even look up at her as she nodded. "She fought well if her only injury is her ankle," Madja said to Rhysand. "Most faeries fair a lot worse against this powerful of a Naga." 

"Her stomach," Mor said, her voice brittle. "There's a gash on her stomach." Madja lifted Soteria's tunic to reveal a gasp-worthy wound, oozing rotten, black blood. It was inflamed red and pink all around, definitely infected. Mor, her face giving her a look of pure pain, winced as Soteria groaned when Madja felt around the gash on her stomach. 

Madja continued to work into the late hours of the night and morning, Mor staying at Soteria's side the entire time. Rhysand switched places with Feyre once Madja was done and Soteria was asleep on her back. 

"Mor?" Feyre asked. 

"Yes?"  
  
"What is she to you? That night at the bar, you two dancing, hurting Azriel like that, there has to be a reason why." Feyre said, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall across from Mor who was sitting down in a chair by Soteria's side. 

"If I tell you, you are not allowed to tell anyone else. Not even Rhys." Morrigan said, an unspoken threat in her tone. 

"Alright," Feyre said, raising an eyebrow at Mor, who looked nervous. 

"She's- well you see the thing is- she's my mate." Mor pushed out through gritted teeth. Feyre could feel how nervous she was, feel Mor wanting her approval.

"I am truly happy for you, Mor. But what you two did at the bar, to Azriel, I know you try to drop hints to him that you are not interested, but not like that. That was too much, too soon. I understand that you can't help yourself when your mate is around, believe me, I understand that, but before you even got near her, you should have told us. At least Azriel." Feyre said. 

Mor frowned and looked at her hand that was intertwined with Soteria's. "You're right." She finally said. "I should have been more careful. I just didn't know what to do, how to act, how to breathe, what was going on. I could have sworn it was like she and I were the only people in the room." Feyre smiled. 

"I know the feeling. Aside from feeling furious at him for not telling me, it was like the whole world had stopped spinning because I had found the one. The one and only person I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life. It's incredible, finding your mate. I'm so glad you found her." Feyre told Mor, a small smile on her face the entire time she was talking. "But I suggest not keeping it from Azriel. Tell him, Mor. Before he resents you, before Soteria tells him. He'll understand. He'll want to hide, but he'll understand and he'll forgive you. It may take him a while, but I know it will happen."

"I'll tell him in private, after your visit to the Court of Nightmares. After she's settled into Velaris and what it is and everything. And then I'll tell the others." Morrigan told Feyre, her voice certain of her plan. 

Soteria stirred, and Mor grinned. Feyre rolled her eyes playfully and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow after you've got her settled somewhere." 

Mor waved goodbye to Feyre as Soteria opened her eyes.

***

Soteria opened her eyes, and there was Mor. All of Mor, her eyes unguarded as she looked at Soteria. Mor leaned over and pressed her lips to Soteria's gently. Her kiss was wet against Soteria's cheeks. She realized, when Mor pulled away, that she was crying. "Mor?" Soteria managed to say.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Mor said, her voice thick with tears. "You kept going in and out of consciousness."

"I'm- alright now," Soteria tried to say, her voice broke as pain overtook her stomach.

"Don't sit up, my love. Just lay back and try to get some sleep. I'll be right here the whole time."

"No, I want- I need- to talk to you." Soteria pushed out as she sat up. "Where am I to stay, once I'm healed?"

Mor took a deep breath. "You are to stay at the cabin until I tell everyone that needs to know about us, which is, essentially, everyone in Velaris." 

"What about Azriel?" Soteria asked Mor. 

"Well, I was thinking we could tell him first. Together, the both of us." 

"When?" Soteria questioned, an eyebrow raised. 

"How about, now?" A sheepish smile on her face, Mor turned toward the door. As soon as she did, it opened, and in came Azriel, in all his dark glory. He was completely covered in his shadows.

Soteria laid back on the bed slowly, her head throbbing suddenly. "What happened to her?" Azriel asked, his voice low and gentle as he surveyed the wounds on Soteria's body. The gash on her stomach was lightly bleeding through the bandages, and her ankle was still swollen. 

"She was attacked by one of the naga on her way to our court," Mor answered. Soteria took a deep breath. 

"Azriel, there's something I- we need to tell you," Soteria said. Azriel took a step back toward the door. 

"You're mates, I know," Azriel said dryly. "I can smell it on you." 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have told you as soon as it snapped into place. I wasn't being fair to you, the evening at the dance hall. I shouldn't have danced with Mor, no matter how I felt about her. It was wrong of me. I hope you can forgive me." Soteria said, rushing all the words out before he decided to leave. 

Azriel crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't appreciate being out of the loop for so long," he said, an edge of humor in his voice. "Who all knows?"

"Just Feyre and you, right now," Mor said. "I'm planning on telling the whole court tonight, as well as Cassian and Amren, if they haven't already figured it out." 

"And Rhys?" Azriel asked cooly. "Does he know?" 

"He will probably have guessed by now, and since he visited Soteria and me when she was first healing from her wounds, I'm sure he has an idea," Mor told Azriel. Soteria just stared at the shadowsinger, evaluating his cool reaction. As Azriel turned to go, Soteria tucked her small hand in his scarred one, holding him in place. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Soteria asked, her eyebrows furrowed. "You were so... happy when we were together. So unguarded. Do you think you'll be able to find someone with which you can be yourself?" 

"I have Feyre, who always enjoys seeing the real me, and Cassian and Rhysand, but I don't know, Soteria. If it weren't for you finding your mate, I would have asked you to come to the Night Court with me. I would have fallen in love with you. And maybe I won't find that again. Maybe I will. But don't bring yourself down because of it. You found the one person you're meant to be with. I'm sure I'll be alright." Azriel explained, carefully taking his hand out of Soteria's. "Now, I will leave you to your healing." Without another word, Azriel disappeared through the doorway, shutting the door silently behind him. 


	4. 4

"So this is where you live," Soteria said, limping forward on her wooden crutch. Mor held the front door open for her and helped her inside. Soteria's ankle still hadn't fully healed, but she needed to sleep in a better bed, a better place than the infirmary. 

"Yes, I bought this apartment when I first got out of the Hewn City, the Court of Nightmares, and I've lived here ever since. Of course, I have an estate as well, but you're not healed enough to go there, so this will have to do. Besides, Velaris is such a beautiful place, and my estate isn't nearly as nice."

"From the looks of this place, I highly doubt that, Mor," Soteria said as she plopped down onto the massive bed. The warm, red brick fireplace roared to life as Mor sat down on the velvety bed. She carefully tucked a strand of Soteria's hair behind her ear. 

"Athelwood is rather stunning," Mor caved, a small smile on her plump lips. Soteria smiled back before kissing Mor's cheek gently.  

"I can't wait until you can take me there," Soteria said as she snuggled closer to Mor's side. Sighing in contentment, she looked up at Mor, who was staring at Soteria. "What?" Soteria asked. 

"Oh, nothing. I just love you." Mor told her. A smile crept onto Soteria's face. 

"I love you too, Mor." 

***

That night, Rhys and Cassian and Amren stopped by Mor's apartment. 

As Soteria slept, there was a loud knock on the front door. Mor opened it and Soteria sat up, rubbing her eyes. Rhys, Cassian, and Amren were let inside the apartment. Mor sat down on the bed next to Soteria, who was sitting up and awake now. Soteria smiled as they bustled around, taking off cloaks and leaving shoes outside the door. Amren sprawled out in a plush chair by the door, leaving Rhysand and Cassian to stand. 

"So, cousin," Rhys started. "What's this about needing to see us? And why is Soteria here?" 

Mor, cheeks pink, wrung her hands as she began. "Well, you know how Azriel and Soteria were together, right?" Everyone nodded. "So, when I saw her in the meeting room with Thesan-" Mor hesitated. "Basically, she's my- she's, we're-" 

Soteria cleared her throat. "We're mates." 

Amren smirked like a mountain cat before standing up, clapping Mor on the shoulder, and grinning terrifyingly. "Glad you found her, Mor," she said before sitting down again.

Cassian looked a little more awkward. "Was that supposed to be a secret?" he asked. Mor furrowed her brows. "Azriel accidentally told me." 

"And I eavesdropped on them talking," Rhys confessed. 

"Well," Mor said. "I'm just glad that everyone knows now." 

"Yes, me too. It's a terrible thing to have to hide from the people you care about." Soteria said, a small smile on her face. "Want any drinks while you're here?" she offered, moving to stand from the bed. Mor gently pushed her back down and stood to fix them drinks herself. 

"Can't have you moving too much, sweetheart. You're still hurt." Mor said, winking at her. Soteria rolled her eyes lightly but stayed in bed. 

Now that all of the Inner Circle knew, there was no reason to hide their relationship. No reason for Soteria and Mor to not be happy. So that's what they did. they lived in her apartment and at Athelwood once Soteria was healed enough to travel. They visited the Dawn Court to fix their relationship with Gael and Thesan (Soteria did not receive a blood ruby), and then Azriel found a lover- Elain. 

So all turned out to be good in Mor and Soteria's lives. 

 


End file.
